


Będę twoją lady

by Rolaka



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Home, Lady - Freeform, Lord, Pregnant, Storm End, ciąża, kiss, pocałunek, powrót
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolaka/pseuds/Rolaka
Summary: Dawne obietnice nie odchodzą w zapomnienie. Jedynie czekają na odpowiedni czas, aby się wypełnić...Gendry nie czeka.Gendry nie marzy.Jednak kiedy w bramie staje Arya, zaprasza ją do siebie...





	Będę twoją lady

Gendry wyjrzał zza okno najwyższej wierzy Końca Burzy i uśmiechnął się na widok wyłaniającego słońca znad linii rozciągającego się morza. Złote promienie zagrzały twarz młodego lorda. Zdjął z siebie futro i odetchnął przyjemne ciepłym powietrzem. Był to dobry zwiastun. Dni pełne śniegów przeminęły. Jeszcze chłodna od ostrych mrozów ostatnich miesięcy ziemia zaczęła rodzić pierwsze rośliny. Marzenie o wiośnie stawało się prawdą.

Wychylił się zza okna. Pierwsze łodzie rybackie tej wiosny wyruszyły z brzegu. Cienki lód roztrzaskał się jak gliniany dzban rzucony o podłogę i rozsunął na boki, tworząc dla łodzi tunel. Rybacy zarzucili sieci. W tym samym momencie rozległo się pukanie do komnaty.

Gendry westchnął ciężko. Pokręcił głową, gdy domyślił się, w jakiej sprawie ma gościa z samego poranka. Przybrał na siebie futro, na którym wyhaftowano herb rodu Baratheonów — jelenia w koronie, czarnego na złotym tle.

— Wejdź, Davosie, proszę — powiedział, a potem nalał wina do dwóch kielichów.

Davos wszedł do pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i nisko skłonił przed Gendrym.

— Panie, wszystko gotowe, możemy wkrótce wyruszać — odparł niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

Gendry podał mu kielich. Davos podziękował cicho i napił się wina, ukradkiem spoglądając za okno.

— Piękny dzień — skomentował krótko.

— Tak, przepiękny… — przyznał niechętnie. Chciał dodać, że dzień za piękny, by marnować go na podróże konno i spotkania z potencjalnymi kandydatkami na żonę, ale nie miał wyboru. Potrzebował umocnić swoją pozycję jako lord Końca Burzy. Potrzebował władzy i wpływów. Jednak brakowało mu wszystkiego. Nawet dobre stosunki z lady Sansą Stark nie zapewniały właściwego miejsca wśród lordów Westeros.

Gendry odstawił kielich, do połowy pełny. Odechciało mu się pić na myśl o najbliższych tygodniach.

— Nie wszystkie córki lordów są brzydkie — odezwał się Davos. Był dobrym przyjacielem i nauczycielem, chciał służyć właściwą radą, ale Gendry zdawał sobie sprawę, że również nie chce widzieć obcej kobiety na miejscu lady Końca Burzy.

— Na pewno… — odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się słabo.

— To ciężki obowiązek, szczególnie że… — urwał nagle. Przetarł twarz i szybko dodał: — Przepraszam, panie. Nic nie mówiłem.

_Szczególnie że kobieta, którą kochasz, odrzuciła cię,_ dokończył w myślach Gendry. Zwierzył się Davosowi krótko po tym, jak w końcu dotarli do Końca Burzy. Z Aryą nie spotkał się więcej od dnia, w którym głosowali za wyborem nowego władcy Westeros. Choć słowo „spotkali” brzmiało żałośniej niż mógł to sobie wyobrazić. Omijał ją, ona omijała jego, aż w końcu oboje minęli się. Potem Arya zniknęła. Słyszał, że wróciła do Bravos. Pragnęła zwiedzić świat, poznać go. Odwróciła się nawet od rodziny, zostawiając Północ w samotnych rękach Sansy.

— Spełnię swój obowiązek, jeśli tak trzeba. Miałem do tej pory pecha z kobietami, ale może w końcu uda mi się znaleźć tę właściwą — powiedział i wyszedł z komnaty. — Ruszajmy, póki jeszcze chłodno z rana. Zapowiada się ciepły, piękny dzień. Szkoda go marnować na rzecz jazdy nocą.

— Tak, tak… — Pokiwał głową Davos. — Na pewno tak będzie lepiej.

Gendry ruszył jako pierwszy. Nie czekał nawet na Davosa, który został jeszcze chwilę dłużej w komnacie. Gendry chciał się znaleźć w trasie. Przestać myśleć o tym, co go czeka na spotkaniach z córkami lordów, a skupić się na obolałym ciele od jazdy na koniu. Ból był przyjemniejszy od tego, który targał jego sercem — zranionym, a nawet zgniecionym. Słowa „to nie ja” wciąż brzmiały w jego w głowie, przypominając o nocy, w której to upił się i zatracił w szalonej radości. Wiedział, że nie powinien oświadczać się Aryi, że dziewczyna nie jest lady, a wojowniczką… Tamtej nocy zapomniał niemal o wszystkim, pamiętał jedynie o swojej miłości.

— Przynajmniej umiem teraz posługiwać się widelcem — zażartował pod nosem, wychodząc z ciemnego korytarza.

Słudzy przyprowadzili konie. Dwunastu wojowników, którzy mieli im towarzyszyć w trakcie podróży, ustawiło się w okolicach bramy. Davos jednak jeszcze nie wyszedł z zamku. Gendry zaniepokoił się. Zawsze to jego karcono za spóźnianie się, nie stosowanie do zasad, którymi winien żyć lord. A Davos jeszcze nigdy się nie spóźnił.

 — Wyglądasz jak lord…

Gendry się wzdrygnął. Z początku nie umiał się przemóc i odwrócić w kierunku bramy. Głos brzmiał znajomo, przerażająco znajomo. Był kobiecy, ale zarazem władczy i szorstki.

— Jeśli przeszkadzam, to odejdę — mówiła dalej.

Odwrócił się. Arya uśmiechnęła się blado ku niemu, zatrzymując tuż przed mającą go chronić kompanią. Nie zmieniła się odkąd ostatni raz ją widział. Nawet nie urosła, choć zdołał zauważyć, że włosy są splecione w długi, luźny warkocz. Twarz pokrywały dwie blizny — jedną rozpoznał. Była pamiątką po starciu z armią Nocnego Króla. Drugiej nie pamiętał, przecinała jej zaróżowiony policzek.

— Nie musisz odchodzić — powiedział jej po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

Przełknął głośno ślinę i podszedł do dziewczyny bliżej. Zauważył, że nosi luźny strój, niepodobny do tego, w którym widział ją ostatni raz.

— Wróciłaś z podróży? — zapytał, a potem wbił spojrzenie w iskrzące się w promieniach słońca morze. Wszystko po to, aby uniknąć wzroku Aryi.

— Wróciłam — odpowiedziała krótko i zbliżyła się do Gendry’ego. Stanęła naprzeciwko niego.

— To… dobrze… Podróż minęła dobrze?

— Tak, ale wystąpiły pewne… komplikacje. Miłe i niemiłe komplikacje. Słyszałam, że wyjeżdżasz szukać żony. Masz konkretną kandydatkę?

Zmarszczył czoło ze złości.

— Dlaczego zawsze jak się znowu spotykamy, musisz mnie pytać o kobiety? — fuknął nieświadomie, nim zdążył pomyśleć i powstrzymać się od wypowiedzenia niepotrzebnych słów.

— Chcę… po prostu wiedzieć i przeprosić. Nie pożegnaliśmy się najlepiej.

— Nie. Było ciężko, rozumiem to. Straciliśmy wiele.

— Przeżyliśmy.

— Przeżyliśmy — zgodził się, choć poświęcili wiele za to życie. Wątpił, że poświęcenie było warte tego życia — marnego, trwające w ciągłej nauce, by stać się wielkim lordem. — Jak podróż?

— Minęła.

— Zobaczyłaś trochę świata? — Znów spojrzał na morze. Rybacy wypłynęli na brzeg z zapełnionymi rybami sieciami. Pierwszy połów okazał się owocny, więc kolejne łodzie zaczęły przygotowywać się do wypłynięcia.

— Trochę tak, a ty… — rozejrzała się wokoło — dobrze sobie radzisz jako lord Krańca Burzy.

— Nawet nauczyłem się korzystać z widelców — pochwalił się dziewczynie.

Parsknęła śmiechem. Genry prychnął i po chwili dołączył do Aryi, śmiejąc się, jakby zapomniał o odrzuceniu i samotności, którą przeżywał przez ostatnie miesiące. To dlatego jej potrzebował. Nie dla posiadania pani zamku ani tym bardziej dla władzy, a dla uśmiechu, którzy towarzyszył mu tylko wtedy, gdy Arya była obok.

Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że uśmiech wkrótce zgaśnie. Ukochana wyjedzie, zostawiając ponownie pustkę w jego sercu.

— Tęskniłem za tobą — wyznał, nie umiejąc dłużej trzymać prawdy na wodzy. Tak samo jak w noc po pokonaniu Nocnego Króla, uczucia były silniejsze od zdrowego rozsądku.

— Mogę zostać? — spytała niepewnym tonem. Obróciła się i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Gendrym, choć była od niego niższa o głowę.

— Nic nie urosłaś, moja lady — powiedział złośliwie. — I tak, możesz zostać. Poproszę, by przyszykowano ci pokój. Możesz prosić służbę…

— Nie — przerwała mu. Podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Palec przystawiła do jego ust, nakazując milczenie. — Nie to miałam na myśli.

Drugą dłoń położyła na brzuchu. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, ale Gendry widział w jej spojrzeniu wątpliwości i strach — nie pasował Aryi, tej silnej i niezależnej kobiety, która zdołała w pojedynkę pokonać zimę.

— Czy wciąż mogę tu zostać? — zapytała ponownie.

Gendry nie rozumiał. Źle rozumiał. Błędnie.

— Na zawsze — dodała po chwili.

Złapał za jej ramiona, przysunął do siebie i pocałował, nim zdążył choćby pomyśleć, czy to, co robi, ma sens. Możliwe, że się mylił. Możliwe, że znowu popełniał błąd, ale wolał spróbować, nim kolejna szansa zniknie z jego oczu.

— Przepraszam. — Odsunął się od Aryi. — Czy…

— Czy nadal mogę być twoją lady? — spytała zamiast niego, choć nie słowa „lady” zamierzał użyć.

Uśmiechnął się. Łzy podeszły mu do oczu.

— Nie — odpowiedział. — Nie będziesz moją lady, będziesz moją rodziną.

— Tak, będę. — Zaśmiała się. — choć nie wymagaj ode mnie noszenia sukienki.

— Raz na tydzień?

Pokiwała głową na boki.

— Raz na miesiąc — zgodziła się. — A na razie chyba będę nosiła swoje ubrania.

Chwyciła za nadgarstek Gendry’ego i przyciągnęła jego dłoń do swojego brzucha. Był twardy i wypukły, czego nie było widać wcześniej, kiedy ubraniu pozwała luźno opadać na jej ciało.

— Ty… — zająknął się. — Ja… Ty i ja… — zabrakło mu oddechu, zabrakło mu słów.

— Jestem w ciąży — odparła.

Gedry przyciągną dziewczynę do siebie i przytulił ją w mocnym uścisku. Tak, aby już nigdy więcej go nie opuściła.

— Przepraszam, że wtedy odeszłam — szepnął mu na ucho.

— Jakoś przeżyłem.

— Kiedyś też mnie opuściłeś — przypomniała Genry’ego, kiedy rozluźnił uścisk. — Taka mała zemsta.

— Mała? — zdziwił się. — Miałem właśnie wyruszyć na poszukiwania żony.

— Odwołaj — rozkazała krótko.

— Tak jest, lady Stark. — Skinął głową. — A wkrótce lady Baratheon.

Przewróciła oczami.

— Mówiłam, nie nazywaj mnie „lady”.

— Jak lady rozkaże.

Schylił przed nią czoło, a potem równocześnie zaczęli się śmiać. Arya wtuliła się w Gendry’ego. Stanęła na pacach i złożyła szybki, krótki pocałunek na jego ustach. Oddał jej go od razu, wgłębiając się w szorstkie usta ukochanej.

— A więc odwołujemy wyprawę… — odezwał się nagle Davos. — Dzięki bogom, na samą myśl o podróży robiło mi się niedobrze.

Przerwali pocałunek i spojrzeli wymownie na Davos.

— Tak, wolę planować zaślubiny — dodał z uśmiechem. — Podejrzewam, że także trzeba zacząć myśleć o narodzinach przyszłego potomka. Dużo pracy, oj, dużo pracy. Przynajmniej żonę udało się znaleźć szybko.

Odwrócił się i w podskokach uciekł z powrotem do zamku. Arya i Gendry odprowadzili go wzrokiem, a potem wrócili do tego, co im przerwano. Znów złączyli swoje usta, w długim i namiętnym pocałunku, o którym Gendry nawet przestał marzyć. Jednak jego ukochana wróciła — nie, by zostać jego lady, ale aby w końcu stać się w końcu jego rodziną…

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie podobało się? Chcesz mnie wesprzeć w pracy i dać znać, że pragniesz przeczytać więcej opowieści, to śmiało postaw mi kawę:  
> https://www.paypal.com/pools/c/8bkOu9wTfD
> 
> Więcej opowieści ze świata mang, anime, kreskówek i seriali możecie znaleźć:  
> https://rolaka-fanfiction.blogspot.com
> 
> A jeśli szukacie czegoś autorskiego, zapraszam serdecznie:  
> https://rolaka-fiction.blogspot.com


End file.
